


White Day Blues

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After disappointing several females, Yosuke tries to figure out who Yu and Kanji spent Valentine's Day with last month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> its july im so late

Yosuke collapsed lifelessly, firmly planting his face on the powdery snow. The guilt of forgetting to make White Day gifts for the girls still resonated inside him. One month. One whole month to start making chocolate, and he completely forgot. Store bought wasn't even an option. The girls worked hard, they're gifts were made from scratch. He could still hear their voices. "Oh.. It's fine, I guess," or "don't worry about it, Senpai.."

Yosuke groaned loudly against the snow. Yu and Kanji stopped walking and turned around to see a fawn-haired teenager laid limp in a pitiful position. This is just sad.. Yosuke didn't deserve this, even though every girl in the Investigation Team gave him something last Valentine's Day. Really, he doesn't. He's a good guy.

Vague memories of stuffing himself with chocolate began to flood Yosuke's mind, and that only made him feel even more guilty. They were really good..

"Get up, Yosuke-senpai. You might catch somethin'." Kanji reached out his hand for Yosuke. "Like I care.." He murmured sadly. Kanji didn't have to feel sorry for him. He got gifts for Valentine's Day, and he loyally returned the favor with homemade white chocolate, each wrapped in a little box with ribbons and colorful animal stickers. At least he didn't have to feel this way.

"He's right, Yosuke! It's getting w-way too cold!.." Yu shivered as he retightened his scarf, clinging on to his coat for warmth. This guy was the centerpiece of every awkward Valentine confession last month. Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto, everyone asked him out. And what did he say? "I-I'm already with someone, sorry.." The school's trashcans flooded with disappointment and uneaten chocolate that was meant for a certain gray haired boy.

To make up for it, Yu spent what was left of his allowance to make gifts. Delicious milk chocolate and marshmallow cookies, each with a handwritten note explaining it's nutritional facts and ingredients (just in case anyone had allergies). Pity gifts. That's what they called it, but Yu hated the name. Instead, he called it "I value your friendship" treats. You could only imagine just how upset the girls were after hearing that. Rise and Yukiko got offended because the calorie amount was in bold, but Chie and Naoto seemed fine.. Although, they did look a bit bitter for getting something after being rejected.

In the end, no one found out who he spent Valentine's Day with. Maybe he just stayed home to fold paper cranes, or something. Sounds like something Yu would do.

Yosuke grabbed Kanji's hand and slowly got up, brushing away the snow on his coat. "Thanks man.." They resumed their walk in the cold flood plain's path. Now's probably a good time for some good old-fashioned bro talk. It's been a while since it was just the three of them. Yosuke was the first to speak. "I'm still kinda surprised that Kanji got a Valentine last month."

"W-Wha?.. The hell's that supposed to mean, Yosuke-senpai?!" 

Kanji's.. Scary, to say the least, so it was definitely a shock to see him walk out of school with a heart-shaped box of chocolates. It was huge, couldn't even fit in his bag. Definitely drew a few stares from the other students, especially the guys, but he just brushed them off. Kanji was ecstatic once he got home, so he started planning for White Day long before anyone else did.

Just like Yu, the identity of Kanji's Valentine remained unsolved. No one bothered to ask since all of the girls were pissed, and Kanji got too flustered to answer. Good a time as any to try again.

"So who was it?"

"Who was what?" Yosuke sighed. "Your Valentine!" Seriously, is it not obvious? All of a sudden, Yu and Kanji stopped.

"And yours too, Partner!"

They stared at Yosuke in vague bewilderment. The slowly intensifying pink blush of Kanji's cheeks melted the snowflakes that landed on him. Yu absentmindedly played with his coat button, nonchalantly humming the Junes song while Yosuke stood expectantly. He's waited far too long for an answer. Everyone wants to find out, and Rise's especially impatient. It actually got a bit annoying because she kept asking, but Yosuke was curious as well.

Who's his best friend dating? What kind of girl (or guy) is Kanji with? Why are these two being so quiet about it?..

An uncomfortable silence passed.

"How was your White Day, Yosuke?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Yosuke stomped his foot, making the two other boys flinch in surprise. He really wants to know, and he's not afraid to make a fool of himself to find out. He's actually a bit offended by their secrecy. They've seen the worst parts of each other, so is hiding anything at this point really worth it?Yosuke got closer, intently observing the subtle changes of Kanji's flustered expression.

"'S-Sup?" Those shaky shoulders aren't a good sign. Kanji isn't exactly an expert at keeping secrets, so Yosuke's actually impressed that he hasn't cracked yet. The girls tried to ask him, even Naoto. They all got the same answer, a barrage of um's, uh's, and I gotta go's. "Anything you wanna tell me, Kanji?"

"Nothin' I can think of!" Yosuke pierced a cold, painful stare on the trembling teenager. "Really?" Kanji looked away, nodding with a rosy pink blush. No way he's going to tell him now.. But Yu might.

"Partner?"

"H-Hi Yosuke.."

"You probably already know what I'm about to ask." Yosuke shifted his gaze to Yu. His awkward smile made him cringe. "Who did you spend Valentine's Day w-"

"M-My cats!" Why is it so hard with these guys?

Yosuke dropped to his knees and frustratedly pounded the cold snow. Now everyone's looking. Great job. It's always a pleasure to add more unnecessary embarrassment in situations that don't require it. What does he have to do for a simple answer?!

This just isn't adding up! Yosuke asked almost every girl in school, and neither of them mentioned ever going out with these two. Sure, Rise and the others confessed to Yu, but Yosuke was pretty sure- no, certain that he rejected all of them. Could he be with a girl back in the city? Then again, Yu never talked about anyone like that.. Did he really spend Valentine's with his cats? And who gave Kanji chocolates?

Think Yosuke.. Who's one person in school that fully accepts Kanji for his traditionally feminine hobbies, and isn't scared by his intimidating demeanor or appearance. Who could it be?.. He sat quietly on the snow, hand on his chin and eyes wandering around in thought.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention, have you tried the chocolates yet, Yu-senpai?"

Yosuke's eyes perked up. Chocolates? Kanji gave out pity gifts and he didn't get any? That sucks.. Then again, it's probably karma for disappointing the girls.

"I was actually waiting until I got home," Yu reached in his bag and pulled out an elaborately designed box shaped like a gray cat. That looks way too detailed for a pity gift.. "But I guess I could try one now." He carefully untied a pink ribbon wrapped around the lid and shoved it in his pocket. The aroma of freshly made milk chocolate filled the air. Even Yosuke's mouth began to water. Kanji definitely put a lot of heart into making that. What if Yu was his Valentine? Ha, like that'd ever happen.

...

Wait..

"Woah.. T-These are really good, Kanji!"

"Y-You really mean it, Senpai?!"

"Have you tasted it yet?! These are amazing!" Yosuke watched in disbelief as Yu fed Kanji a piece, delicately placing the chocolate on his tongue while blushing red. It.. It can't be!!

Kanji allowed the chocolate to melt in his warm mouth, savoring the sweet flavor and smiling in satisfaction. A famous Tatsumi family recipe, flawlessly executed. Kanji couldn't help but smirk. He was actually worried that Yu might think they were too sugary, but he seemed to like them anyway. Yu ate another piece and sighed in delight. He could actually taste the hard work Kanji put in these. The care, the love, and the sweetness blended together beautifully.

Kanji made sure they were perfect. The chocolates Yu gave him for Valentine's were also delicious.

Yosuke just watched, trying to piece together the info in his head. So.. From the beginning: Yu rejected the girls, said "there's someone else." That someone else is Kanji, who received a gift from an unknown source (discovered to be Yu). For White Day, he gave Yu the chocolates that they're currently devouring as thanks for his Valentine's gift.

There's no other explanation. But.. It couldn't be! He's just rushing to conclusions! This is a totally platonic activity between these two bros. Feeding each other chocolate. Yeah.. Bros. It's just a funny way to express their friendship (as bros).

Yosuke felt the air rush out of his lungs when Yu gave Kanji a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"I spent my Valentine's with Kanji." Yu explained cheerfully while the taller boy massaged his neck in embarrassment. That was the first time Yu kissed him in front of someone else. Today's a milestone. It probably won't be long until-

"Why do you have a nosebleed?"

"H-Huh?" A warm fluid began to drip down his nostril. Yosuke got up and took a few steps back. This is surreal. Is this really happening? Is this a dream?

"Anyway," Yu grabbed a handkerchief Kanji made a few months ago for him and wiped the blood off like the caring boyfriend he is. "Are you still coming with us to Aiya, Yosuke?"

Speechless.

"Yosuke-senpai?"

"Y-You guys go on ahead.. I'll catch up later.." Yosuke's already the second banana. Goddamn it, is he the third now?.. 

"Alright." Yu and Kanji held hands and walked ahead of Yosuke, turning back to wave at him before disappearing in the distance. Yosuke stood there, completely dumbfounded. Snow started to clump on his still shoulders. 

"W.. What the hell just happened?!"

\---

"D-Do you think he took it well, Yu-senpai?" 

Yu nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't be afraid to send me prompts: lana-del-hey-hey-hey.tumblr.com  
> i'm in a writing slump so im literally begging pls give me ur ideas i will credit you


End file.
